Color filters have been conventionally produced by preparing a colored photosensitive composition containing a pigment dispersion composition in which an organic pigment or an inorganic pigment is dispersed, and also containing a polyfunctional monomer, a polymerization initiator, an alkali-soluble resin, and other components, and forming a colored pattern by a photolithographic method, an inkjet method or the like using this colored photosensitive composition.
In recent years, there has been a tendency for the use application of color filters in liquid crystal display devices (LCD) to be extended to televisions (TV) in addition to monitors. Along with this tendency of expansion in their use, color filters are now required to have high-level color characteristics in terms of chromaticity, contrast and the like. Furthermore, even color filters for use in image sensors (solid-state imaging devices) are also similarly required to have high-level color characteristics such as a decrease in color unevenness and an increase in color resolution.
However, in the conventional pigment dispersion systems, problems such as the occurrence of scattering due to coarse pigment particles, and an increase in viscosity due to poor dispersion stability, easily occur, and it is often difficult to further increase the contrast and luminance.
Thus, it has been hitherto investigated to use not only pigments but also dyes as colorants (see, for example, Patent Document 1). When dyes are used as colorants, due to the color purity of the dyes themselves or due to the vividness of the colors, the hue or luminance of the display images at the time of image display can be increased, and since coarse particles are not present, the contrast is increased. Thus, dye colorants are considered useful from this point of view.
In particular, dipyrromethene-based dyes containing a dipyrromethene-metal complex compound as a colorant structure are known as dyes having high color purity and excellent heat resistance or light resistance (see, for example, Patent Documents 2 and 3).